God jul
by Angelofmorning
Summary: En liten julklapp från mig till er alla :D En liten Harry Draco historia. Hur underbar en jul kan bli. R&R enjoy


**God Jul.**

Harry är inte allt för obekant med Malfoys snygghet men när Ginny och Hermione börjar påstå den också så tycker både Ron och Harry att det börjar gå lite i överstyr. Ron mest för att det är hans syster och flickvän som påstår det och Harry mest för att han är avundsjuk.

Så när Ginny för ett tusen etthundra elfte gången – på en timme – suckar så fort som Malfoy gör en rörelse ute på skolområdet, börjar Harry bli lite irriterad.

"Vad är det för speciellt med honom?" Frågar han men han vet exakt vad det är för speciellt med Malfoy. "Nej föresten svara inte på det", säger Harry sen och tittar ut över den frusna sjön.

"Tjugo knutinar på att du inte kan träffa Malfoys huvud härifrån." Fred har precis slagit sig ner bredvid Harry där de sitter i snön.

"Ja", Säger Ron upphetsad över att någon ger ett sånt bra förslag. "Jag satsar två."

Harry flinar.

"Vi säger så här att om jag inte träffar så ger jag er pengar men om jag träffar så behöver ni inte betala mig."

"Det låter bra", säger George.

Harry tar upp lite snö och kramar ihop till en hårdboll. Han höjer handen och kastar. De ser bollen flyga igenom luften innan den med ett smack landar i nacken på den utvalde slytherinnaren.

Draco vänder sig förvånat runt men när han ser gryffindorarnas glad miner så lägger han ihop ett och ett.

"Detta betyder krig, Potter!" Skriker han.

"Som om det inte är det redan!" Ropar Harry tillbaka.

Draco ser ut och tänka efter ett tag men inser sen att Harry troligtvis har rätt.

Snabbt kramar Draco ihop en hård liten boll och kastar iväg. Men upptäcker sitt misstag så fort som bollen lämnat hans hand. Han siktade en aningens för högt och han ser det han anade: Harry fångar smidigt upp den.

Harry flinar och skjuter tillbaka den.

"Tack för att du fixar snöbollarna åt mig." Harry tittar sig runt omkring på skolområdet och ser att deras lilla vad har förvandlats till ett stort snöbollskrig. Han ser hur både Gryffindorare, Ravencloware, och Hufflepuffare krigar mot Slytherinnarna. Och hela tiden fylls det på med folk som upptäckt det roliga som pågår på skolområdet.

Harry vänder sig om och försöker hitta den blonde Slytherinnaren. Men han är spårlöst försvunnen. Förvånat vänder Harry sig om och letar efter honom i folkmängden.

Men han kan inte se honom någonstans.

Något i ögonvrån rör sig hastigt och när han tittar dit ser han hur Malfoy springer uppför trapporna och in i slottet.

Vad håller han på med? Undrar Harry och springer efter.

Väl inne på slottet ser han inte honom någonstans. Han går lite villrådig omkring och när han når andra våningen kommer han på att han har ju marodörkartan på sig. Han stannar bredvid en pelare och letar i sina kläder.

När han känner pappret i sin hand så känner han också händer runt hans mun och någon som drar honom bakåt.

"Sch", är det någon som väser. Harry gör konstigt nog som rösten säger och någon minut senare så hör han flåsade andretag. Filtch anländer till platsen.

"Om jag får tag i personerna som blöter ner golven med sina skor så ligger de illa till", hör de Filtch muttra och skyndar vidare.

Harry som trott att det var en vägg bakom honom och hans "räddare" så verkar han ha fel för personen backar bakåt. Men när Harry ser öppningen som saknar dörr så förstår han att han är bakom den fula häxan och att "räddaren" också vet om den hemliga gången.

"Tack", säger Harry när handen lämnar hans mun.

"Vadå tack, Potter?" Harry snurrar runt och ser in i Malfoys gråa kalla ögon. Men han håller inte kvar blicken länge utan tittar sig omkring i rummet som de står i. Det är helt fantastiskt och han hade fel om att det var tunneln bakom den fula häxan, utan han har aldrig sett rummet förut och det finns inte med på marödörkartan. Det måste vara rummet som förflyttar sig hela tiden och som visar känslor, som Harry bara har läst om.

Just nu så är rummet vackert juldekorerat men det är inte så konstigt eftersom det är julafton. Den varma fluffiga mattan på golvet är benvit och täcker hela golvet. Den eldstaden är dekorerad med två strumpor och på den inte så breda hyllan som bildas så står det levande ljus. Runt omkring ligger granris för att dölja ljusstakarna. Två stora röda kuddar är utplacerade framför elden för att ha någonstans att ligga bekvämt eftersom saknaden av en säng är stor. Och inne i den öppnaspisen brinner en eld som värmer upp hela rummet på ett behagligt sätt.

I ett hörn står en stor gran pyntad med glasfigurer och levande ljus. I toppen sitter en stor ängel som ser ut att vara gjord i snö.

Harry tar i allt det här i loppet om några sekunder. Han gissar på att det är Draco som har julkänslor.

"Vad betyder detta, Malfoy?" Harry vänder sig om och stirrar surt på Draco.

"Vad menar du?" Frågar Draco surt och färgerna mörknar i rummet.

"Just det där! Det är dina känslor som styr rummet eftersom det var du som gick in först och du kände julkänslor och nu mörknar rummet eftersom du blir sur nu."

"Påstår du att jag vill ha dig här inne?"

"Ja det gör jag. Varför skulle du annars dra mig in här efter att Filtch hade gått?" Harry ser hur Draco häftigt tänker ut något att säga. Men verkar inte komma på något.

Draco slår ner blicken och Harry ser något ovanligt i slytherinarens ögon han ser sorg och han tycks skymta några tårar. Just i det ögonblicket känner Harry för att skydda Draco mot allt ont. Han känner nästan en känsla som kan tolkas som... kärlek? Harry vill aldrig mer skada Draco.

_I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'  
You know I'll never let you down... oh no  
And I'll try anything to keep it workin'_

"Varför är du ledsen?"

Draco tittar häftigt upp och ser förvånad ut.

"Jag är inte ledsen", säger han med bruten röst.

"Nä, jag hör det", ler Harry. Draco sätter sig ner och lutar sig mot väggen.

Harry tycker att det ser ut som om han väntar på något. Men när Malfoy inte säger något så börjar han gå runt i rummet. Han vet inte riktigt varför han är kvar. Sakta osäker på den andra mannen börjar Harry ta av sig den blöta jackan och tröjorna han behåller endast en tunn t-shirt.

"När jag var tre år", Börjar Draco. Harry stelnar till och tittar in i granen. "När jag var tre så fick jag se den första mugglare dö. Min pappa visade noga hur man skulle göra och att man skulle genomföra det hela hur mycket personen än bad och bönade. Jag kände bara avsmak.

När jag senare fick höra talas om dig så kände jag att det fanns ett hopp. Och när jag sen fick se dig kunde jag inte tro mina ögon. Hur skulle du kunna klara av att fria hela världen? Men sen under ditt fjärde år så fattade jag. Jag såg att du verkligen kunde klara det och jag såg också det som alla tjejer ville ha och jag ville inte ha det. De såg din berömhet och den såg jag också men jag ville ha det som verkligen är du. Och det är ditt hjältemod och ditt varma hjärta." Draco gör en kort paus.

Harry står stelt och tittar på ett julgranshjärta. Han känner sig snurrig och lite... pirrig?Förväntansfull?

"Jag har väntat på att du ska känna som jag. Jag har snällt väntat. Och i slutändan kanske du inte ens känner alls som jag."

Harry vänder sig om.

"Gillar du mig?" Frågar han dumt.

"Eh, jag tycket att det fram gick rätt så tydligt." Han ler lite år gryffindorares paffa min.

"Jo, kanske det..." Harry ler lite och tittar på Draco.

Harry vill alltid se den där blicken in Dracos ögon. Han vill att den här känslan aldrig ska sluta. Han tycker att det har varit värt sin väntan på någon han kan ta till sitt hjärta och lära känna. Den första människa som han känner är riktig och inte som alla de fjantiga tjejerna som vill ha hans berömdhet. Vid den punkten så är han och Draco lika, för alla vill ha hans berömdhet och alla vill ha Dracos pengar. Men ingen vill ha dem för vilka dem verkligen är. Den här känslan är ny för Harry, att det faktiskt finns någon som struntar i att han är berömd, har pengar och är "Den Utvalde" att besegra Voldemort. Och den personen som skapat dessa känslor för honom är ingen mindre än Malfoy, den sista personen han hade trott det om, men nu när han tänker efter är han nog den ende rätta. Nu var det rätt logiskt att det var just Draco som struntade i allt det där som alla andra ville ha Harry för. Han vet precis hur Harry känner sig, för han känner likadant, han har blivit behandlad likadant, träffat samma falska människor som bara är ute efter berömdheten och pengarna.

"'Jo, kanske det' " upprepar Draco. "Tja, antar att det är bättre än nej."

"Förlåt, jag menade inte så."

"Nehe?" Draco höjer på ögonbrynen. "Vad menade du då?"

"Jag ..." Harry ser förvirrat runt omkring, varför ska han ställa sådana frågor för? "Jag menade ... alltså ... Jo."

Nu är det Dracos tur att se förvirrad ut. "'Jo'?"

"Jo, jag tyckte det framgick."

"Tog det så lång tid att få fram det?"

"Ja."

"Nu gick det minsann att fatta sig kort."

Harry rodnar och lutar sig framåt. Innan han hunnit tänka efter kysste han Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! När han lutar sig tillbaka stirrar Draco på honom.

"Vad var det där?!"

"Min julklapp från mig till dig", svarar han och rodnar igen han reser sig upp och går mot dörren. När han öppnar den märkte han att rummet var lysande rött med levande ljus överallt. Han stannade till innan han gick ut. "God Jul."


End file.
